


you say the word and i'll go anywhere blindly

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Clemont spoils Bonnie way, way too much.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Eureka | Bonnie
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	you say the word and i'll go anywhere blindly

The gym is hardly the place for this. In the back of his mind, Clemont knows that there really isn’t any proper place for him to have sex with his little sister, but since that ship has already sailed, he can at least try and make sure that it is only done in more private places. He can  _try_ , but he has never had much control over Bonnie, and he never will. After all, she was the one that started this whole mess, and he has been helpless to do anything but follow along with her ever since.

“Can’t you wait until we go home for the day?” he asks, while she unzips his jumpsuit, with that determined look on her face.

“No way! It took long enough to wait for you to let your trainers go take a break! Now I can’t wait anymore, because we have to get done before they get back!” she replies, as if her answer makes perfect sense.

“But what if a challenger comes in?” he whines. “Anyone could come in, at any time, so we should…”

“You’re always worrying about the silliest things, Clemont!” she teases him, and he wants to tell her that it isn’t silly, that this is a really serious thing to worry about, but Bonnie won’t hear any of it. She knows what she wants, and she never lets anything else get in her way, forcing her brother to spoil her more and more as time goes on.

Even though she should understand by now, because he has done everything in his power to try and make her understand, she still does not seem to care that what they do is wrong. She’s young, way too young for him and way too young to even be thinking about these things, much less doing them, and on top of all of that, she is his little sister. But to her, the taboo means nothing, because she loves her big brother, and nothing else matters.

Clemont is helpless, because he loves her too, far more than any brother should, and so he feels compelled to give her what she wants, especially when what she wants is him. Even so, it would be nice if she stopped putting them in such risky situations, because that just makes them more likely to get caught, and if they are caught, then it could ruin everything.

Maybe if she didn’t have such a big sexual appetite, but he has no idea where she got something like that from.

“Sit back,” she says, pointing to a nearby chair. His jumpsuit is unzipped enough that she can see the bulge in light blue underwear, a dead giveaway that what she is doing is having one hell of an effect on him. He can’t deny wanting it, even if he can try to convince her that this isn’t the right time. Saying that he doesn’t want it won’t work, and she has already decided not to listen to anything else that he says. Clemont sits down, and Bonnie pulls down the leggings under her short skirt.

Of course she isn’t wearing any panties under them. She probably woke up planning to do this, planning to spring this sneak attack onto him, and take advantage of how weak he is, wherever she is concerned. She climbs onto his lap, straddling him and grinning at him. She isn’t going to wait even a second longer, and won’t listen when he tries to tell her to slow down.

“No, I’m not slowing down, I told you we don’t have enough time for that!” she protests, before sinking down on his cock, giving him no further chance to explain that he was not trying to get her to stop entirely, but that he at least wanted to make sure that she was ready to take him first. Bonnie is always impatient all the way through their foreplay, but he has never let her get this far without it before.

Sure enough, she is left wincing on top of him, whimpering as she realizes that he is a bit too much for her to take without any work, no matter how turned on she may back. Clemont wraps his arms around her, hugging her to his chest while she struggles to adjust. He does not scold her or say that he told her so, and he does not urge her to hurry up and finish, either. In moments like this, he is nothing but a doting big brother, holding her and comforting her, and letting her take things at her own pace.

The two of them could get caught like this, and even so, in the moment, he only has eyes for Bonnie, can only concern himself with Bonnie. And once she is ready, once she starts bouncing on his lap, he gives into his moans, letting his little sister have her way with him, moving his hands down to hold onto her hips and keep her steady while she does. As always, she is too cute and too devious for him to have any control over, and he will continue to let her get away with anything and everything, no matter how he tells himself that he is really going to stand his ground next time.

He knows just as well as Bonnie does how much of a pushover he really is. By the time they’ve both come, they have no time to get themselves cleaned up, and can only hurry to get dressed again, before he tries to straighten out her hair, hoping that she looks presentable enough that no one will suspect a thing. That being said, a child getting messy hair probably isn’t that suspicious. Most probably wouldn’t look at Bonnie and think of her in that way. Clemont only does because he has let things go too far with her.

Even so, his guilt makes him want to clean up after himself as much as possible, so they can go back to acting like a normal pair of siblings, whenever anyone is watching.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
